Shade's Devil
by Shade Sparda
Summary: A new girl has appeared in town, and Dante is interested. She seems strange, and for a "human" she keeps some odd company...very powerful demons, that is.
1. Prologue

Shade: Hello, everyone! This is my first fanfiction. You may know me from the character commentaries at the beginning of my sister Monzepelmoon's fanfictions.

Moon-chan: Hey sis!

Shade: What are you doing here?

Moon-chan: I'm here to make sure that you don't kill anyone for not reviewing as soon as you put this up.

Shade: Whatever! Dante! Do the disclaimer.

Dante: ShadeSparda does not own DMC. Wait Shade, why is your last name the same as mine?

Shade: I only own this story, and the suprises that it will have store for certain people (looks at Dante, with an evil grin)

Moon-chan: (giggles uncontrollably) Well let's get on with this story, shall we?

Shade's Devil

Chapter 1: Prologue

A young girl with blood red hair, eyes like emeralds, and porcelain white skin, lay surrounded by the bodies of the dead. Bodies everywhere you can see men, women, and children. You would think it that it was this girl's fault, but it wasn't though some may argue that it was. Demons were the ones responsible for this massacre.

Now this girl, the rescuers didn't know what to do with her, some were cruel and wanted to leave her for dead. They would hit her and yell at her, some couldn't believe their eyes and were in utter shock. No one would help the poor little girl, but who would, to them she was both a monster and responsible for the deaths of hundreds of people.

How old was she well, she was only five years of age.

After a week of all this abuse she ran away. All she could think of was, 'I'm not the monster, they are, THEY ARE!' She ran until she couldn't run no more, and then some more. Then she collapsed from exhaustion.

"Nuuva (Nova), I heard something, mmmm… maybe it's a lost kid," a woman so seductive and terrifying said softly. The girl woke with a start at the sound of the woman's voice. She stared at the woman and shook violently.

The girl was screaming in her head to run, that she was going to die, because this woman was a demon.

(How she knew this, well you'll find out later)

"You're scaring the girl Mistrell." Then Nuuva turned to the girl asking kindly, "What's your name, kid?"

The girl couldn't speak. She couldn't make a sound. Her voice would not come to.

Nuuva and Mistrell looked at the girl and noticed the dried blood on her dress that she was barefoot and she was hurt.

"Nuuva, we can't let this little girl stay alone. Just look at her, she needs help. I bet she's very adorable under all these bruses and stuff," Mistrell said to Nuuva with a pout.

"Fine, but you have to look after her. And get everything she needs," he told Mistrell with a soft expression. "Now, I'm not going to ask what happened to you, kid, unless you want to tell us. We just can't call you kid or girl though, so let's give you a name," Nuuva told his newest charge, or should we say Mistrell's newest charge.

"Hmmm…I know, why don't we call her 'Shade'. What do you think cutie?"

The girl nodded vigerously in happiness because she was finally being treated like a living being and was given a sorta family or at least a start to one.

Shade: So, hope you guys liked it….(looks around) Where's Dante?

Moon-chan: He went out to get a Strawberry sundae, I think.

Shade: (Twitches ) He did what?

Moon-chan: (Snickers as Dante comes in with a Strawberry Sundae) Somebody's in trouble!

Shade: Dante!

Dante: (looks up from ice cream to see a very angry authoress) OH BOY! (Starts running)

Moon-chan: Well, I guess that's it for this chapter, see you next time!

Shade: (Shouting as she chases Dante) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please R&R. Dante, get your pizza eating ass over here, BYE!


	2. The Meeting

**Shade: Hey, I'm back everyone. Sorry that I've taken so long in posting this. I blame my evil computer…**

**Moon: You mean my evil computer, right?**

**Shade: Shut up, Nee-chan! Dante do the Disclaimer!**

**Dante: Those two are weirdos, any ways ShadeSparda doesn't own DMC or any of its characters.**

The Meeting

14 Years Later

(Shade's POV)

I have emerald colored eyes, soft short red hair, and I'm white as hell. I don't really remember how I started living with Mistrell, but I've been living with for about 14 years. She's like my mom, a really sexy mom, but I'm not going into that right now. Nuuva (Nova) is like my dad because he protects me, and Drago is like my older brother (Just don't piss him off or he'll kill you). And then there is Tenshi, my annoying friend who happens to be an exiled Wolf demon, but this isn't her story.

Right now I'm listening to my ipod and just wandering the streets; while Tenshi in her "normal" wolf form follows me at a discreet distance (By the way this is the only reason that Drago tolerates her). I'm wearing a black T-shirt, a small green plaid vest, dark super skinny jeans, goth boots, a small purse backpack, and a tuxedo tailed jacket. Probably not what you see in this town; where all the girls wear frilly little colored dresses…That is, except for a bare few.

Thud, thud, thud, I heard footsteps behind me. Okay this guy has been following me for the past ten to fifteen minutes, and it is starting to piss me off.

(Third Person POV)

Shade walks a bit further, just to get to her house. At the steps she abruptly stops and turns.

(Shade's POV)

"Hey, you, I know you've been following me. Why don't you come over and talk to me, and not to be a creepy ass STALKER!" I yell loudly. Luckily no one really lives over here, except for my strange ass family, when they're home, that is.

The guy comes closer so I can see him. He has white hair, but looks to be about twenty-five years old. Has lots of red on, like a trench coat, vest, and pants. The rest is black like his boots, shirt, fingerless gloves, and buckles. He also has gorgeous ice blue eyes, and muscle.

Right now all I can think is, 'OH MY CHEEZ, he is hot with a capital H.'

"Wha-what's your name stalker?" 'Agaa… I can't believe I just stuttered. Okay, look like you can kick his ass with a look. Though, he probably has a really cute one. Agaaa…don't think like that!' I shrieked to myself in my head.

(Dante's POV)

'WOW, this girl is strange, cute though. She looks like a human, but I can't help, but feel like there's just something about her that's off.' I thought as I took in the steaming red head in front of me. "Dante's, my name is Dante," I told her the truth, no point in lying…right?

"I've heard of you…you own Devil May Cry, right?" Why are _you _following me? Go bug off!" she yelled surprisingly loud again.

"Yes, and you shouldn't be out this late kid. And I'm not a stalker," that last bit I said sounded a little too harsh even for me.

"One, I'm not a kid. I'm nineteen, you Dumbass, and two, I AM home. Now you can leave! Or my quote, unquote brother, Drago might be in tonight and decide to kick your bloody ass." 'Mmmm…. Sounds pissed, shouldn't have called her a kid,' I thought. 'Wait, who did she say her brother was … She said, Drago, right? Crap, I knew there was something that was off about her!' I let out a soft breath.

"Well are you going to leave now or what?" I knew that she was pissed, but if looks could kill.

"Before I go, can you tell me your name so that I don't call you kid next time?" I asked politely, because I genuinely wanted to know.

"I guess that's a good idea. My name is Shade, bye now Dante." She stood there still glaring at me, obviously waiting for me to leave. 'Ouch I must've really pissed her off, and I still want to know how she can live with Drago, he could kill her pretty easily,' I thought watching her.

Then I heard a voice come from inside, "Shade, honey, I know you're outside. Hurry in side, it's dangerous out there this late. Say goodbye to your friend and come inside." The female voice shouted through an open window.

Then the girl called back, "Coming Mistrell." Turning to me again she glared. "Get lost Dante," she said her voice filled with ice.

(Shade POV)

'I can't believe I said all those things to him. He was soooo, hot. I shouldn't have said all those things, and I am so hoping for a next time,' I thought as I ran into my room and jumped onto my bed. "Oh, Dante, I wish you were closer to my age! Cheez, you are so SEXY. Though I would like to know what type of guitar you play…"

(Third Person POV)

A sudden crash was heard in the house, and then a shout, "Hey, that's my room!"outraged.

"Hmmm…Dad and Drago are home. Wait I just fixed that wall yesterday! Come on!" Shade said a little ticked off now. Shade ran down the stairs lighting fast, now very pissed off.

**Shade:** **Well, I'll stop this chapter here. I know that it's been a long wait for this so please review to encourage me to write faster. **

**Moon: She does need to encouragement to make her Writer's block kick the bucket.**

**Dante: These two are crazy.**

**Moon and Shade: Thank You, we consider that a completment. **

**Dante: See what I mean, crazy… with a capital 'C'. **


	3. Blood Fear

**Shade: Sorry for the late update everyone...my sister who also happens to be my beta, Monzepelmoon...took forever editing this chapter. Some of the comments that I got while she was reading my first draft of the chapter was that I needed to add detail...she's right of course, but yeah. Any who here's a nice long chapter to make up for it.**

Chapter 2: Blood Fear

"Damn it, Dante! Put on the freaking costume," Trish yelled from the first floor. I groaned in annoyance. Yeah, I know what everyone is thinking, 'What costume?' Well long story short… I lost a bet.

"It's on alright!" I yelled back in response. Trish wasn't above barging into my room to force me at gun point to do her bidding. So, I answered her. "I can't believe I agreed to this bet. Why did I do this again," I muttered to myself as I turned to look in the mirror. I glared at my reflection, I'm currently wearing a butler suite, admittedly in red and black, but still! The only consolation was the fact that I wasn't wearing a princess gown like Lady or a full suite of armor like Trish. I couldn't help, but laugh at that.

To answer any questions that are bound to be asked about this whole situation, though some of you may guessed the reason. The three of us lost a game of cards to Patti. Every time I tell myself not to gamble and it all just goes down the toilet. I groaned in frustration with myself, I really was hopeless with anything, but brawling. Pulling on the noose around my neck I opened my bedroom door and slammed it behind me. The act of itself did nothing for the suppressed violence that came with my agitation.

Drago grumbled under his breath as he was pushed down the stairs by Shade, his adopted kid sister. Shade was dressed in a sleeveless crop top with cargo skinny jeans. Attached to her midnight blue assemble were various chains and loops, and hanging around her neck was a large collar like cross. On her head were a pair of cat ears the same color as her scarlet locks, a tail hung from around her hips. She wore combat boots and gauntlets to finish off her look, calling herself "Black Lynx." (A**/N: I like Ikuto from Shugo Chara, bite me.**) Trailing behind the two like a shadow, the ever present raven haired Tenshi came wearing a short white dress with a black corset and overskirt. Over this was a red cloak, and on her legs were fishnet stockings paired with thigh high black boots. To say that she wasn't smiling about the state of dress she was in would be an understatement. Mistrell had gotten it into her head that it would be funny to dress the young wolf demon as "Little Red Riding Hood." The irony was not lost on Shade who thought the whole idea was a hoot.

Drago, however, couldn't get bullied into wearing a costume. He was carrying his usual demon gear, a sword and a shot gun while wearing dark wash blue jeans and a deep green tee-shirt with military issue boots, topped off with a black leather jacket. Nova had refused quiet pointedly about dressing up so he too was free from this outrageousness, but Mistrell had decided to hand out candy dressed as a playboy bunny. The drool on the teenaged boys' faces that came by the house was nothing short of pathetic. The gorgeous demoness would eat them all for lunch, figuratively speaking of course.

Now on to the reason that the three were going outside on this the night of All Hallows Eve, a party, was taking place on the block and Shade being Shade had to drag other people along with her. Drago wasn't happy that he was stuck playing escort to the pest and Shade. The dragon demon detested having to deal with any being lesser than he. Wolf demons while powerful were below where he stood in the demonic hierarchy. He tolerated Tenshi merely because of the fact that she was the very reason that they were able to keep Shade out of trouble most of the time.

As the trio walked through the festival they head the sounds of children's laughter. This night was one of mischief. Shade was giddy with glee, seeing everyone dressed up made her feel as though she was able to have the childhood that she was never able to have. Laughing gaily she spun in a circle arms spread wide for balance she grinned widely at her two companions.

Tenshi, just rolled her eyes at the red head's antics. She was at a loss about how to get the older girl to take things seriously, this was after all a town where demons made their homes. Admittedly they were demons too, well except for Shade. They were still unclear on what she was.

Shade was laughing loudly as she watched the children walk up to Drago and ask him over and over again whether or not his weapons were real. The look on his face was immensely entertaining; he hated repeating himself.

Later on that night Shade noticed that Drago had been glaring at someone for a good amount of time. Whipping around so that she could look in the same direction, she followed the direction of the glowering demon's gaze. When she did she saw none other than Dante, the guy that she had been thinking about since the day that he "stalked" her. She eyed with interest the rest of his group, taking note that there was a young blonde girl with them dressed up as Alice from "Alice in Wonderland." To say that she was intrigued would be an understatement. She watched with an intensity that would have drawn the gaze of even the most oblivious of men. Needless to say then that Dante met her emerald green orbs.

When the two's eyes met there was some kind of fire that seemed to spark. They stared at one another for what seemed like forever. Then of course there was the mandatory, or so it would seem, interruption in the cosmic moment. Drago came forward a sneer on his lips. "Half breed, what do you here," the dragon demon roared in the middle of the street. If it wasn't obvious before then it was plenty clear now, Drago did not like Dante.

"Not that I don't think that it's any of your business, but I'm here for the party. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to see if I can win any of those games," Dante then turned his back on the demon. One would think that one so skilled in combat would have seen what was coming next, but the white haired man was an absolute moron. With that one move he had managed to piss off the reptilian creature that then proceeded to grab the demon hunter by the back of his suit jacket.

"I'm not done talking to you," Drago growled his golden eyes narrowed to slits. He pulled until Dante had no choice but to yield to the pressure from his clothing else risk being strangled.

Dante as anyone could guess didn't appreciate getting manhandled. His eyes like those of his assailant had narrowed. His face staying impassive he reached behind himself and took hold of the wrist that was imperfectly ensnaring him. Once he had a firm hold of the appendage he applied a precise amount of pressure to the joint. Drago's grip went slack as the pressure point in his wrist sapazumed. Glaring at each other both men stepped forward and punched the other square in the face.

Normally, such an occurrence as this wouldn't be any cause for concern, but there are certain things that played a role in what happened next. Shade, had a problem. Not so much hemophilia as a reaction to something traumatic that had happened to her as a child.

Blood went flying from both men's mouths as they both reeled back from the other's blow. The blood landed on Shade's exposed stomach. Feeling a sudden warm wetness she touched it and brought her fingers up to eye level so that she could see what it was.

The crimson liquid on her hand caused a change in the young woman, one that happed rapidly. Her eyes dilated to the point that there was no iris, her pupils taking up the whole of her eyes. Then she went on a bender, the strength that came out of nowhere started throwing things down the street. The other people at the party not used to the "excitement" ran screaming in terror.

As the shrieks reached the two morons' ears they turned from their petty fight to see the red head going on a rampage. Now this wasn't to say that Shade didn't go off, but those sort of things were more controlled…usually anyway.

Drago muttered, "Shit." As he turned away from the fight that he himself had started. He didn't even bother to look at Dante as he moved toward his foster sister. He knew better than anyone other than the guard dog that he needed to calm the rage before something bad happened, for lack of a better word.

As he came up behind her he saw Tenshi forcing the members of DMC back. The girl was slight, but none of them got pasted her. Shade when she went into one of her fits was single minded, usually she'd attack anyone sneaking up on her, but at the moment she wasn't in her right mind. This made what the dragon demon had to do slightly easier, but not by much. Shade was fast. Taking into account his surroundings Drago pulled back his fist meeting the back of the red haired girl's head. The solid sound pf flesh meeting a skull filled the air and even as Shade whirled around to face her attacker her wide eyes returned to normal and she fell forward in a dead faint, the fatigue causing her to fall unconscious.

Turning back to where Tenshi stood with Shade's limp form slumped over one shoulder he called, "Alright mongrel, let's get back to Mistrell. She'll want to look little Bit. over after she hears about what just happened. No doubt I'm going to get an ear full." He was disgruntled, that much was obvious to everyone. Tenshi merely growled, but said nothing further and started forward. Leaving the DMC crew completely confounded about what had just happened.


End file.
